The Calm Before the Storm
by Cakbug
Summary: Harry's entering his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Voldemort has once again risen, but does anyone believe Harry? Who is this Ravenclaw girl he has never met? And why is she always going missing? R/R please.
1. Birthday Blues

**The Calm Before   
the Storm**  


  
  


**Chapter One  
Birthday Blues**  


  
_A/N: Hey guys! This is my newest fic, hopefully it will be the best of them all. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Please don't sue me, because all you'll get are my annoying parakeets. I do however own this story, so if you wish to use it on another site, please ask me first. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy me story.  
  
~Celia _  
  
Harry had been on pins and needles all summer. Rumors had been flying since the end of school. Some people were believing that Voldemort had indeed returned, and yet others flat out refused that such a thing could have happened. One of those people was Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. Harry knew for a fact that Voldemort had truly once again risen. But one fact kept this knowledge from being known. There had been no signs to show that he was once again romping around, creating havoc. On the contrary, the wizarding world was at an all time low of attacks and robberies. The only two things that backed up Harry's story was that number one, a well liked wizard had been killed at Hogwarts the previous year. This wizards name was Cedric Diggory.  
  
Hogwarts had competed in something called, The Triwizard Tournament. Even though only one witch or wizard was supposed to be chosen from each school, both Harry and Cedric had been chosen. During the last challenge Harry and Cedric had been tricked into Voldemort's grasp. Only Harry had returned alive.   
  
The other scrap of evidence was the dark mark reappearing on Severus Snape's arm, it had also appeared on the arm of every other death eater who had ever served they lord, Voldemort.   
  
Somehow Fudge had brushed all this aside, and started a small war between Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that Dumbledore; as impossible as it seemed, was in over his head.   
  
Harry shook his head sadly as the cool breeze fluttered his wild black hair. He was laying on his stomach in his aunt and uncles backyard. The sun was slowly setting on his birthday. Sure this was one of the better ones he had had, he had gotten gifts from his closest friends, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. And even a new broom stick from his god father. A Lightning Bolt, the next up from a Fire Bolt. He was unsure how Sirius was getting the money, after all he was on the run, he was slightly afraid to think about it. But none the less, he was unhappy.   
  
Two weeks after he had returned home, he had received a letter form his head master, Dumbledore.   
  


_Dear Harry,  
I regret to inform you, that you will not be  
permitted to visit the Weasley's as you have grown  
accustomed to doing, before Hogwarts.   
I do not believe it will safe for you to leave the care of your  
aunt and uncle.  
A car and escort will be sent to take you to Diagon Alley  
to obtain your new school things, on the 21 of July.  
Your sincerely  
Professor Dumbledore _  


  
Harry sighed as he remember the letter. "The care of your aunt and uncle my ass." Harry mumbled. They had once again gone to ignoring him, but it was the worst it had ever been. They had started going out of their way to slam doors in his face. Not to cook him breakfast, or any other meal for that matter. It wasn't as if he wanted them to wait hand and foot on him, just acknowledge that he was alive; something he was sure they wished wasn't true.   
  
He had already travel to and back from Diagon Alley. A stiff witch had been assigned to watching him as he shopped. She had only allowed him to buy what was on his list, all the while grumbling about wasting money. Even when he had tried to say hello to his friend Dean Thomas the woman pinched his arm so hard he had cried out, and quickly returned to the car, which had driven him back to this hell hole.  
  
He rolled over onto his back looking up into the pale blue of the sky. It was a cool evening, and he had been trying to get some homework done, but he had been distracted by his unhappiness.   
  
He still felt as if he had been responsible for Cedric's death, and he was sure he always would. Everyone told him that he it couldn't have been helped, but he would only say "Yeah" to get them to stop trying to ram it into his head. He had told him to take the cup with him, which had turned out to be a port key. At least Cedric hadn't suffered, one of the unforgivable curses had been used on him, Avada Kedavra an instant killing spell.   
  
Once again Harry turned his gaze to his A Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, this book got into much deeper spells then he had every used. By deeper he didn't mean more dangerous, in fact many could be used for things such as remolding your house. These in Harry's eyes were way to boring to read up on, but he knew Hermione, would within a week have transformed the entire Gryffindor common room into something out of Witching Homes Today, and he would want to know how to change it back.   
  
"Why can't this book tell me how to make a family learn to love you?" He asked himself. What he didn't realize was that he was being watched, but for once not by eyes that meant him any harm.   
  
Aunt Petunia was leaning on the counter in the dark kitchen, looking out into the garden. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, as she watched her nephew laying there. She could just make out the his green eyes that so resembled her lost sister's. "Happy birthday Harry." She whispered under her breath.   
  
  
_A/N: How was it? Did you enjoy? Please r/r and let me know. I know it was a little short, but I'll keep working on it._


	2. He's Back...

**Chapter Two  
He's Back…**  
  
  
_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Once again I own nothing but the story, so no suing! Anyway, on with the story!_  
  


Thousands of miles away, a teenage muggle girl was speeding in her brand new yellow mustang convertible. Her boyfriend clutching the arm rest next to her. She laughed loudly as he let out a low moan as she whipped them around a corner.   
  
Janice had always had the best of everything, this car was another piece to prove just that. She was spoiled rotten, and she knew it. Sadly her boyfriend Carson hadn't. Sure he like most guys loved fast beautiful things, this was one of the reasons he had asked Janice out. But even this was a little crazy for him. Now as Janice quickly cut in front of a state police car, which a few seconds ago had been far a head of him, he wondered if maybe this had been a mistake.   
  
As Janice passed the car she stuck her tongue out and laughed loudly. This didn't seem to be as funny to the police officer, who immediately turned on his lights and siren. The only thing this seemed to accomplish was to make Janice crave the forbidden speed even more.   
  
Carson looked on in terror as she cut over several lanes and leapt on an off ramp, sending them into a small town. The town was like most little holes in the wall. Nothing like the highs of Beverly Hills, something the two teenagers were very used to. He was unsure how they made it safely down what appeared to be the main street.   
  
The police car was right on their tail, but Janice just kept adding more and more gas into the engine, and they just kept going faster and faster.  
  
Without warning, and with little deceleration Janice whipped the car to the right, sending them onto what appeared to be a long drive way. The road was shaded by many close knit trees, which blocked out most of the light.   
  
Carson whipped around to see where the State Trooper was, but he was no where to be seen. Before he could turn back around Janice was slamming on the brakes. The car came to a abrupt stop. It seemed as if she had been slowly the car down for a while, because there would have been no way to survive such a stop at a higher speed.   
  
She jumped out of the car, giggling like mad. She threw his door open and pulled him out. He was surprised by her strength.   
  
It was as she was spinning him around, that he started noticing how cold and dark it was. It was as if someone had put a large blanket over the area, blocking out most light and sound.   
  
They didn't even notice the tall man walk up to them, not even when he drew a long twig from the robes he was wearing. Janice only had time to let out one short shriek of terror, as they were enveloped in green light.  
  


*******  


  
Harry sat bolt up right in bed. He didn't remember yelling, but suddenly when his door was thrown open, and a heaving Mr. Dursley appeared. It appeared he was going to break his vow, of ignoring Harry.   
  
"How many times must I tell you boy? No waking me before my alarm goes off!" He roared. It was at this moment, that a faint beeping could be heard coming from his aunt and uncles room. Mr. Dursley growled and slammed the door shut.  
  
Harry smiled smugly, but quickly realized that his scar was once again burning madly. He clutched his forehead as the details of his nightmares flowed back to him. Janice and Carson. The State Trooper. The green light. He shook his head sadly, because he knew once again it hadn't been a dream.  
  
He jumped up and ran over to his desk, grabbing for some parchment and his quill. He quickly started writing a letter to Dumbledore.  
  


_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I contact you with the most urgent news._  


  
He stopped, this letter was sounding like something from Fudge. He tore off the top of the paper and started again.  
  


_Dear Dumbledore,  
this morning I once again woke from a dream  
of one of Voldemort's attacks.  
My scar was burning when I woke up.  
I'm sad to report that if you were to check two  
teenagers in California USA went missing today,  
after a high speed car chase.  
You will find their body's somewhere near the Valley._  


  
Harry was unsure how he had come to know that the two had been in California, or even that there was a place called the Valley there, but he did, so he continued writing.  
  


_Somewhere by a large mansion.   
I'm sorry I can not give you anymore information._  
  
Sincerely  
Harry Potter  


  
He quickly rolled up the parchment, and removed his owl Hedwig from her cage. The Dursley's who still fear Harry's God Father Sirius Black, had allowed Harry to let Hedwig out of her cage, to just get some exercise he told them. He attached the letter to her leg and patted her on the head.   
  
"Please get this to Dumbledore as quickly as possible."   
  
And with that he tossed her out into the pale morning light. She soared away, beating her wings noiselessly. Harry sighed, he envied her. If only he could just take off away from the Dursley's, away from his supposed family.  
  


_ A/N: How was it? I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter. Please r/r! Thank you to all those who have already reviewed me!  
_


	3. Alexia

Chapter Three  
Alexia  


  
_ A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with auditions and such. I wanted to thank everyone who's r/r me so far. Once again I own nothing…in this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. _  
  
Several hundred miles away a teenage girl was admiring her newly dyed dark purple hair. Against her parents wishes, she had charmed her hair a permanent shade of purple. They had told her it was no way for a young woman from a pure blooded wizarding family to look. She had stormed off into her room (slamming the door of course), and tore through her "Punk" spell books, as her parents called them.   
  
Rosalynn and Bernard Geron were her parents. Two of the most rich and respected of the wizarding world. Also one of the most stuck up people you could ever meet. They had been one of the family's to return from Voldemort's control. Bull crap if you asked Alexia.  
  
They had threatened to have her taken off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if she didn't change her hair back to it's original color, dirty blond.   
  
She decided she would just change it back to purple once she got on the train. So her Slytherin friends wouldn't think she was too much of a wimp. They had all made a promise that they would all come back with their hair dyed.  
  
Of course the charms had been using underage wizards and witches weren't aloud to use, but her heritage had certain benefits. Such as being able to use pretty much any spell that was classified under "Harmless". Such as color changing charms, and summoning spells.  
  
She leafed through her copy of Spell and Charms for the teenage Anarchist. (Anarchy; A lack of government and or rules) She found the counter charm and whispered the words. "Glamar Revie". She looked in the mirror and frowned, her hair had once again returned to it's "True color" as her mother called it.   
  
She threw the book back over towards her trunk. It came up short and skidded a few inches on her red wood floor. Her floor was scattered with papers and bent quills. This was the only reason her family could a tribute her being placed in Ravenclaw, she loved reading and writing.   
  
She stood up with a groan and picked up the book, placing it neatly on top of the pile by her trunk. As she turned around she examined her room. She had a large four post bed, that her older sister always joked about her using for more creative purposes. The bed had black and red silk draped over the top and sides. Her walls were a dark shade of green, which she had not chosen, but her parents had outlawed her painting the walls black. She had several book cases on different sides of the room, all loaded with all the classic wizarding stories, and biographies. In one corner she had a beautiful oak desk, that her great grandmother had willed her. It had a lamp on the top, which was in the form of a dragon, the light spilled from it's mouth, spreading an oval of light onto the papers which, were displayed in a disorderly fashion on the desk.  
  
She was about to seat herself at the desk to finish the last of her summer homework when she heard shouting from down stairs. She edged over to her door, and slipped out soundlessly. Even though her house was old they had sound proof most of the stairs so not to create a ruckus every time someone got up to get a drink in the middle of the night. She looked around because she felt someone watching her, but she could see know one. She peered over the banister I in the large hallway and three voices were made clear.   
  
"She has a total disrespect for the family name! It's not like we don't already have Dumbledore breathing down our necks about her back talking!" This was her mother's screeching voice.  
  
"Did you see her hair? Seems as if she's trying to masquerade as a muggle or something. She says she sees nothing wrong with Muggles! The mere idea that she might become like those Weasley's is purely appalling." This was her father, who seemed madder then her mother.  
  
'They know I can hear them, but they want me to hear. Assholes' She thought bitterly, as the voice of her uncle chimed in.  
  
"Alexia, just needs to spend sometime with her own kind. It is really a pity that such a mistake was made about her placement in the school. I can speak with some of the teachers if you wish to see if a transfer might be possible." He said smoothly.  
  
"You're too kind dear brother, but do not put yourself out too much." Alexia's mother said. Alexia that tone of voice meant 'You better get her into Slytherin or I'm telling Mommy.'  
  
"Where did our dear nephew go?" Bernard chimed in.   
  
"I sent him up to check on Alexia, you know they're cousins, but not as close as they should be." Her uncle answered.  
  
Suddenly she whirled around as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She came face to face with her cousin. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It's not nice to spy on people." He said with a cold smile.  
  
She pushed him out of her way and stormed into her room, leaving him smiling behind her.  
  
_ A/N: Okay, how was it? Please let me know. Thanks again to all of those who've stuck with me all these months while I've been busy. I'll bring you the next chapter as soon as I can._**  
  
**


	4. The Malfoy Family Tree

**Chapter Four  
Malfoy Family Tree  
**

  
  


_A/N: Whoa, it has been such a long time since I added a new part to the story. Please forgive me, I've had a very hectic summer and beginning of school year. I'm going to get back into the habit of writing a lot, but I have A LOT of homework. Anyway, check out this new chapter and tell me what you think.   
_

  
Alexia through her remembrall clear across the room and it hit the wall, breaking into a thousand pieces. A screech also issued from her, as she flung her door open, finding Draco looking calmly in at her.  
  
"I can tell you've had your tantrum, are you happy now?" He said in his normal drawl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just one steaming pile of sun shine aren't it?" She sneered.  
  
He rolled his eyes and pushed past her, and heading over to her bed. He sat down and began examining his nails.  
  
"God, you're such a girl. Even I don't do that." Alexia spat at Draco, as she shut the door and sat down next to him.  
  
"Excuse me if I happen to have good hygiene. Unlike you, did you paint dirt on your nails?" He said bitterly.  
  
"You'd think we hate each other the way we talk." She said smiling at the ceiling.   
  
"We do, don't we?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Alexia shifted, as if thinking it over.  
  
"Well, I mean we don't get along, but we don't hate each other the way you hate that poor boy Harry Potter." She said standing up, and heading over to her trunk again.  
  
A low growl escaped Draco's pale lips. He flung himself backwards on her bed so he was looking at the canopy.  
  
"I rest my case." She laughed quietly.  
  
"It's not so much that I hate what he stands for, I just hate the fact in every class other then potions he's the little golden boy. All the girls still whisper as he passes, even ones of higher years, I mean get over it! He's been at school for four years!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Chill, and what's this about you not hating what he stands for, I thought you were all dark magic. Didn't want to associate with us muggle lovers." She said with a fake sweet smile.  
  
"Well, I'm talking to you aren't I? I don't know, sometimes I question all the things my father and mother are after. Even Slytherin, my true home doesn't seem really right. All their parents are supports of Voldemort. I'm not saying I'm not, but if what he's doing is right then why do so many people have to die?" Draco said in a slightly warmer voice.  
  
"Deep man," Alexia said sarcastically.  
  
"but I mean come on, you thinking of switch to the side of light? You sound like you've switched souls or something." She said beginning to pick books up again.  
  
"Things can happen over a summer…" Draco said simply, but there was a sort of dead look in his eyes.   
  
"Well, good luck try…" Alexia was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.  
  
"Draco!" His father yelled.  
  
"Coming father!" He yelled back.  
  
He stood up and touched Alexia lightly on the head as he passed.   
  
"Take it easy dude." She said barely looking up.  
  
Draco exited her room, deep in thought. He found it amazing that after she had grown up in a family so strongly devoted to Voldemort, she still seemed clean of it all.   
  
His father was waiting at the bottom of the steps, he greeted Draco with a cold stare.   
  
"We have business in the morning, let's go." Lucius Malfoy said coldly.  
  
Draco nodded and quietly said his farewells to his aunt and uncle. They exited the house were their two brooms were leaning against the wall. They mounted the brooms and took off. For Draco it seemed like they were on their brooms no time at all when they dipped down onto the Malfoy estate.   
  
They stored their brooms in the broom shed, and entered the house. Without a word Lucius entered his study and closed the door firmly. His mother must have gone to bed early.  
  
He sighed and climbed the stairs to his bedroom, and entered the room. He quickly changed into his sleeping close and opened his window to let the cool summer night air in. He could feel himself falling asleep as he got under the covers. Within moments he had dropped into a sea of dreams.  
  
  
Draco could hear his father's excited voice coming from downstairs.   
  
"I caught one! I finally caught one!" Lucius was yelling from downstairs.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, he was sure his father had been out illegally Snidget hunting, and it had finally paid off.  
  
His father burst into Draco's room, smiling coldly.   
  
"I have something I need to show you. I think you're finally old enough to take care of it on your own. Bring your wand."  
  
Draco was puzzled, but stood up from his bed and picked up his wand from the bed stand, and followed his father down the stairs, and out into the yard.  
  
The Malfoy estate was very large and contained a small forest which hid them from a near muggle town. The forest was small, but was easy to get lost in if you didn't know where you were going. Draco of course knew every inch of it backwards and forewards.  
  
As they tromped across the grounds he realized that the forest had to be where they were going, which convinced him even more that a poor snidget was soon to be killed by a blast from his fathers wand.   
  
They entered the forest. His father had still not said a thing, but he was taking long smooth strides over the underbrush. His father having grown up on this estate as well, knew the woods better then Draco, which he found hard to believe.  
  
From what Draco could gather they were heading in the general direction of the muggle town, but it seemed a recent storm had downed many trees, which made it hard to recognize land marks.  
  
Suddenly his father halted. About 20 feet in front of them he could see a force field trap had been activated, but he couldn't tell what was in it. The silverish glint was in a tube like shape leading from the ground into the canopy of trees.  
  
Draco felt a cold hand clamp over his heart as he saw what was contained inside the force field. Laying in the center a red wind breaker was visible, and a tuft of brown hair could been seen as well.  
  
As his father and he began approaching again he could see that it was a girl of about 9 laying flat on her stomach in the underbrush. She appeared to be asleep.  
  
His father whispered a few words that Draco couldn't make out, but he knew it was the force field password. It vanished instantly.   
  
Lucius walked forward, so he was practically over the girl. Out of no where his boot kicked out at the girl. This kick to the side woke the girl with a screech, which was quickly silenced by a muting spell, which had been cast to Draco's surprise himself.   
  
"Good boy, looks like all that training is starting to pay off." Lucius said coldly.   
  
The girl was looking up her mouth dangling open, as if perplexed as to why she could make no noise.  
  
Lucius gestured for Draco to step forward, slowly he walked up next to his father. He had totally forgotten of the wand in his right hand.   
  
"I guess we'll have to cast a memory spell on her." Draco said, looking concerned as to what his father's kick might have done.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I know you already know how to cast memory spells. I'm out here to teach a different skill." She said with a smile.  
  
Lucius lightly steered Draco wand to a position they left it a few inches away from the girls forehead. She seemed mesmerized, which old Draco she was under a stunning spell as well.   
  
"Come on, you know what I want you to do, and I'm making it to easy for you. Hurry up will you, you're mother baked my favorite crumpets." Lucius said as if he were talking about de-gnomeing a backyard.   
  
Draco was shocked, and he let his eyes enter into the girls, they were a bright green to Draco's disgust, almost the exact same as Harry Potter's. The rat bastard that cheated him out of everything he ever wanted. If Harry Potter had just died his parents wouldn't always be obsessed with bring Voldemort back to power, he could have had a real family. His anger level was rising, more thoughts of every cross Harry had every made on him raged through his mind. It was several seconds before he realized the girl was no longer looking at him, she was sprawled out in the leaves, her eyes staring blanking at nothing. He felt the warmth in his wand, a few glints of green light wafting through the eye. His father's proud smile.   
  
He suddenly felt his father's hand land on his shoulder.   
  
"The first is always the hardest, but you'll get used to it." He said with a great deal of pride in his voice.  
  
  
Draco woke up in a cold sweat, the details of the dream slipping away. He glanced at his side table where his wand was laying innocently. Yet he remember all to well the horror it had carried out that day, and he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  


_A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed me, and please let me know what you think of the new chapter. Anyway have a great day!  
~Christa_


	5. Traveling on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 5  
Traveling on the   
Hogwarts Express   
**

  
Hermione and Ron were racing down the platform of Kings Cross station. Hermione had been dropped at the station by Ron's parents, who against better judgment dropped all of the kids off at the entrance of the station. George, Fred, and Ginny had headed directly to the train, but Ron and Hermione had lagged behind in the gift shop.  
  
"This is totally your fault Ron if we miss the train!" Hermione panted, as they whipped around a corner. A hiss could be heard from Crookshanks' basket as they went around the turn.  
  
"This is as much your fault as it is mine. You're the one who just had to get that muggle magazine!" Ron said sounding hurt.  
  
Hermione scowled as she plowed through the barrier, which separated the muggle world from platform nine and three quarters.   
  
Ron merely sighed and also headed through the wall, appearing on the other side.   
  
In the few seconds she'd had Hermione had already managed to pull her trunk off of her trolley and start lugging it toward the train. This amused Ron, because her trunk was way to heavy for her and she was having a hell of a time trying to pull it up the stairs.  
  
Hermione looked quickly over at the clock; they had about 3 minutes to get on the train. She tried to pull her trunk into the train, but it seemed to be wedged in the doorway. She gave a cry of anger and kicked the trunk.   
  
"Move." A cold voice said from behind her.  
  
She whipped around glaring as a strange girl which she'd seen in passing maybe once, pushed past her and grabbed the handle of her trunk and easily pulled it into the car. The girl had medium length hair, to Hermione's surprise one side of it was purple and the other was a dirty blond. She seemed about her age, maybe a little older. Hermione struggled to remember what house she was in, her best guess was Slytherin.   
  
"You're welcome." The girl said winking as she disappeared again into the car.  
  
Hermione was unsure whether to be ruffled or thankful, but Ron's sharp remarks about wasting time and in her own world brought her back.   
  
"Sorry" She said squeezing past him as he lugged his trunk on board to collect the hissing basket, which was Crookshanks.   
  
Moments after both Ron and Hermione had managed to climb into the train car, they felt the jolt of the train starting. Hermione tumbled over rolling several feet down the aisle. Ron tututed and he walked over to her. He extended his hand out to her, but she merely slapped it away and got up on her own.  
  
"Damn it you're stubborn." He said rolling his eyes and walking back to his trunk.  
  
"Let's find Harry." She said simply.   
  
They both pushed their trunks along peering into the compartments as they passed. This was a long process, because they kept running into people they knew and ended up talking to them.  
  
Finally they reached the last compartment in the train and slid the door back. Inside Harry suddenly appeared he had a worried look and was staring outside. He turned as he heard the door open and relief flooded his face.   
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked glaringly.   
  
"Miss Hermione wished to stop and get a magazine." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione glared and slapped him in the back of the head. She moved past them both dragging her trunk into the compartment.  
  
"You wanted to look at the swim suite models on that Sports magazine, YOU dragged me in there!" She said dropping her trunk louder as she flopped down onto the bench.   
  
Ron's ears turned red as he glared at Hermione.  
  
"Bitch…" He whispered under his breath.   
  
Harry took in an in breath as he saw the rage enter Hermione's face. He closed the door to their compartment in an attempt to keep the fight contained.   
  
"You look here Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, as she stood up getting toe to toe to Ron.  
  
"We're on the stupid train okay? We found Harry! And yes I know you've got the bathing suite model magazine in your trunk!" She said as he made a quick look to his trunk.   
  
"Forget it!" She yelled shrilly as she grabbed her trunk, which had Crookshanks basket on top.   
  
She flung the door open and dragged her trunk out into the hall, throwing the door shut behind her. Her footsteps could be heard stomping down the aisle.  
  
"Oh so switch Mr. Weasley." Harry said dryly sitting back down.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and flopped down next to Harry, mumbling. The air seemed to have changed since they had first entered the train; the air was thick and sticky almost like it was slowly turning to Jell-O.  
  
"Look if she's going to make a big deal over nothing let her, I'm not going after her. She'll be back in five minutes when she realizes that there's no one else on this train she's really close friends with." Ron said sneering.  
  
"I don't know, you never know with Hermione…"Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
Hermione was almost up at the end of the car. After about the 2nd compartment she'd looked into she realized that everyone she and Ron had been talking to before were really Ron's friends. That it was the beginning of her 5th year and yet she was very limited to whom she was a friend with.   
  
She was looking at the floor walking slowly, when suddenly she collided with another body.  
  
"Just isn't your day is it Gryffindor?" The voice was of the girl who'd helped her with her trunk earlier. To Hermione's surprise the girl's hair was now completely purple  
  
"What did you call me?" Hermione asked timidly.   
  
"Gryffindor, that's your house right? Thought I'd seen you with Golden Potter." She said leaning over slightly to come down to Hermione's height.  
  
"Oh uhh yeah sorry." She said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well, my name's Alexia. I'm in Ravenclaw." She said smiling and extending her hand.  
  
"Hermione, and as you said Gryffindor." Hermione said weakly.  
  
A clamor could be heard several compartments behind them, and suddenly the door was flung open and Draco Malfoy was tossed out, he was cursing madly. His normally neat hair was ruffled and the neck of his robe was twisted slightly. He began walking towards them, and Alexia started giggling.  
  
"Awww, did poor Draco get caught looking up the Hufflepuff's skirts?" Alexia said with an evil grin.  
  
Hermione was impressed with her courage to insult Draco like that. She was confused as Draco continued to approach, and he actually smiled at the girls comment.  
  
"Well, it took them long enough to find me, I thought I was actually going to get away with it." He said snickering.   
  
Though as his eyes turned to Hermione they darkened slightly. A certain stiffness came over him. His eyes traveled Hermione, which made anger rush through her.   
  
"Alexia, I know you're a muggle lover, but don't stoop this low." He said coldly as he headed back down the car of the train.  
  
As he left he could feel the freezing stare of Hermione on his back. Almost like a cold wind had swept through his robes. 'She's powerful for what she is.' He thought as he entered the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.**  
**


End file.
